Organizations providing vehicle loans gather and analyze various types of data before offering vehicle loans. The gathered and analyzed data assists the organization in choosing which applicants to offer loans, and what loans to offer the chosen applicants. However, this process can be challenging for an organization because of the numerous tasks and risks associated with offering vehicle loans to applicants. The risk of an applicant defaulting on a credit loan depends on the applicant. Thus, organizations need to avoid risky applicants. Also, the conditions of the loan, such as amount and length, alter the riskiness of the loan for the organization. Further, the conditions of the loan, such as the amount, length, and interest rate, must be desirable to the applicant. As a result, offering desirable loans to applicants who will not default is a challenge for organizations providing vehicle loans.